Des poussières de sentiments
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite fic qui prend place à la fin du film Prince of Persia, les sables du temps et qui nous plonge dans les sentiments de Dastan alors qu'il recroise Tamina pour la première fois et que tout le monde à oublier les événements passés à part lui.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages que ce soit pour les jeux ou pour les films !**

 **Petite fic qui prend place à la fin du film Prince of Persia, les sables du temps et qui nous plonge dans les sentiments de Dastan alors qu'il recroise Tamina pour la première fois et que tout le monde à oublier les événements passés à part lui.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **Des poussières de sentiments**_

La première fois que son père avait suggéré que c'était à lui d'épouser la princesse Tamina d'Alamut, Dastan avait été plus pris de cours que lorsqu'il était attaqué par toute une cohorte d'ennemis adeptes de sang et de destruction. Son air figé avait d'ailleurs grandement amusé le roi Shamaran avant que le poison répandu sur la tunique par son traître de frère ne commence à le ronger, privant le jeune homme de cet homme qui lui avait donné une vie dont il n'aurait même pas rêvé quand il était enfant…

Oui, à la mention d'un futur mariage, Dastan avait été soufflé et s'était retrouvé totalement ridicule. Son frère Tus, amené à régner aurait été mieux placé, d'ailleurs, il avait déjà plusieurs épouse, mais Dastan ne s'était jamais imaginé dans cette situation. Il était le plus jeune des trois fils du roi, celui qui avait été adopté et qui ne serait jamais roi des Perses, cela lui importait peu de fonder une famille ou d'avoir une descendance…

Enfin, peut-être que de se marier n'était pas seulement cela. Dans sa fuite pour tenter de prouver son innocence, le jeune prince avait emmené la belle Tamina, princesse née dans la richesse et qu'il trouva si agaçante qu'il eut envie de l'étrangler à plusieurs reprises. Il détestait réellement ce genre de personne, trop gâtée par la vie pour savoir la réalité de la condition humaine.

Le jeune homme avait tout fait pour prouver son innocence, tout fait pour comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais attenté à la vie de cet homme qui lui en avait offert une. Il avait été touché par la haine de Garsiv et par la demande de Tus de le tuer rapidement si c'était son souhait. Ils étaient ses frères, il les aimait et il ne parvenait pas à s'arracher de l'esprit leurs morts ni celle de Tamina…

Dans cette quête pour contrer les projets de son oncle, Dastan avait vu mourir tous les gens auquel il tenait et même s'il avait réussie à remonter le cours du temps jusqu'au jour de la prise d'Alamut, il ne parvenait pas à effacer ces instants terribles… Comme il ne parvenait pas à effacer l'amour qu'il portait maintenant à Tamina

Mon dieu qu'il l'aimait… Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient découverts dans l'adversité et ils avaient fini par se comprendre et par s'aimer… Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés brûlait encore ses lèvres et il avait senti son cœur se briser quand elle avait choisi de mettre fin à ses jours pour qu'il accomplisse son destin et stoppe les sombres desseins de son oncle.

Son destin… Dastan frémit… Le jeune homme aurait aimé ne jamais être celui qui avait porté cela parce que maintenant il se souvenait de tout, mais il était aussi le seul.

Tus avait accepté de le croire, accepté de comprendre que son oncle était un traître qui ne voulait que le pouvoir et il l'avait tué, sauvant son cadet d'un coup en traître dans le dos. Le jeune homme avait été heureux, pas de la mort de son oncle, mais de retrouver l'amour de ses deux frères…

Maintenant, un autre l'amour habité son esprit. Il se tenait là, immobile et droit, fixant Tamina qui le regardait sans savoir qui il était pendant que Tus lui demandait de faire la paix entre leurs deux royaumes en acceptant de s'unir à un prince perse, en acceptant de s'unir à celui qui avait été sa perte et son salut à la fois.

Dastan avait frémi. En entendant les premiers mots de son frère, il avait pensé qu'il voulait lui-même prendre Tamina, sa Tamina pour épouse, mais en fait, il voulait que ce soit lui… Le destin n'était peut-être pas si cruel finalement, puisqu'il semblait offrir une nouvelle chance aux deux jeunes gens.

Dastan avait donc prit son courage à deux mains, s'approchant de cette femme qu'il aimait de toute son âme pour lui dire quelques mots. Il se trouva malhabile et ridicule, mais pour elle cela n'avait pas d'importance… Elle passait au-dessus de tout, au dessus de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer…

Il s'approcha donc doucement tenta de capter le regard d'obsidienne de la gardienne de la dague du temps qui le détailla de bas en haut comme un potentat sur un marché aux esclaves. Dastan déglutit pour se donner du courage pendant que son cœur battait si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Oui, décidément il était plus facile de se jeter dans le vide que de croiser le regard interrogateur de Tamina. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et il serra les poings avant de finir se rapprocher. Avec douceur, il se pencha enfin vers elle, lui adressant quelques mots avant de s'excuser d'être venu sans cadeau, avant de mettre un genou à terre et de lui tendre sa dague.

Il lut de la surprise dans le regard de sa belle quand elle lui reprit des mains et, l'espace d'un instant, il pria pour qu'elle comprenne, pour qu'elle se rappelle de leurs aventures, pour qu'elle se souvienne combien il pouvait l'aimer. Toutefois, Tamina se contenta de le remercier en prenant lui prenant la dague des mains. Elle ne sembla pas savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce geste.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Dastan avait murmuré à Tamina qu'elle devait cacher cette dague dans un lieu sûr que personne ne trouverait et, si elle fut troublée par cette remarque, elle le cacha bien, se détournant de lui.

Dastan frémit… Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble avaient changé le deux jeunes gens et c'était à la suite de ces changements qu'ils s'étaient aimés… Quelles chances avaient-ils qu'elle accepte autre chose qu'un simple mariage politique ? Quelles chances avait-il que la princesse gâtée et capricieuse qu'il avait rencontré le regarde autrement qu'avec du mépris ? … Cela lui faisait mal de se poser ce genre de question, car il ne savait pas si un jour elle l'aimerait de nouveau, mais ce qu'il savait alors qu'il la suivait, quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas lui imposer sa présence, c'est qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour reconquérir son cœur, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait et comment il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour un simple baiser sincère rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
